


Dokitale: Chapter 1

by Megapanda25



Series: DDLC: 6 Reasons [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Protag has a name, Souls and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: After escaping his original world, Mega finds himself in a new world; Undertale. With his friends scattered and a world conspired against him, Mega continues on his journey with new allies, and enemies. So the story continues in;DOKITALEContinuation of my last work: DDLC: 6 Reasons





	1. Judgment Hall

The judgment hall is quite, the air stale and stagnant. The human stalked down the hall, knowing what was gonna happen next. Right on cue, the boney comedian stepped out from behind a pillar. He looked at her with a blank expression, but she could feel the hate behind his grin.

 

*heya. 

*you’ve been busy, huh?

 

He eyes the human expectantly, but they don’t move. He’s not surprised. They rarely emote. Well...not anymore anyhow…

 

*welp.

*we both know what happens next.

*let's cut to the chase.

 

He feels the magic brewing inside him, conjuring bones and blasters in preparation for the humans attack. The human smiles, and goes into a offensive stance. They’ve done this song and dance before, so when something new happens, they know about it. And a portal spitting out a human in the middle of the Judgment Hall is  **definitely** new.

 

The kid stands up, and looks slightly dazed. He takes in his surroundings, including the dust covered human wielding a knife and skeleton with a blue hoodie and a multitude of bones and blasters behind him.

 

???: Huh. Well, this is an interesting sight.

 

Suddenly, the human rushes him with the knife. She brings it up, and she brings it down...to meet air. She blinks in surprise, than whips around to see that the new human had appeared right behind her.

 

???: C’mon, pal. That's how you say hello to someone who you just met? Kinda rude of ya.

 

The human blinks, than swings again. Again, the new guy dodged. He looks slightly irritated now.

 

???: Ok, seriously. Not cool, pal. Back off befo---

 

He doesn't finish this time because the human doesn't miss. She slashes across his chest and kicks him back.

 

He grabs his chest and falls back, and looks down at his chest in confusion. For his soul, the culmination of his being, was before him. It glowed a bright yellow, but seems damaged. He remembered what he had read about this worlds code, and checks his soul.

 

***HP:20/40**

**DEF:1/10**

**NAME:MEGA**

 

He knows he can’t beat this human, he doesn't have any knowledge of how to beat her, or what she even is. Still, he felt he had to try. He looks at the human, and he smirks.

 

Mega: Heh. Your not too smart, are ya? Well. This is what ya get.

 

Mega initiates a “battle” sequence with the human. He doesn't know how, but he already feels his attacks being prepared. And so, the battle began.

 

It was long, and painful. Mega was new to this game’s fighting sequences, but he was dishing out as much as he could. That being said, the human was good. She was fast, agile, and she hit hard. He was down to 2 HP. He fell to his knees.

 

Mega: Heh...heh… gotta say, pal...your...pretty good…

 

He felt tears began to fall down his face, some from fear, but most for shame. He was supposed to save his friends, and instead he dommed them.

 

Mega: P-please...someone...HELP ME!!!

 

Mega’s plea echo's through the Hall, and for a moment, all was quiet…

…

…

…

* **But somebody came** .

 

Suddenly, Mega feels a presence around him. Than another. And another, and another.

He looked around himself, and saw 4 souls. He had read about their properties. A green, a cyan, a purple, and a orange. Kindness, Patience, Perseverance, and Bravery. He knew whose souls they were, they were his friends. He would hear their voices.

 

Sayori: You can do this, Mega!

Yuri: You’re stronger than you know!

Natsuki: You can beat their ass, get’em!

Monika: I believe in you, we all do!  **STAY DETERMINED!**

 

Mega feels an immense power rush though him. He turns to the shocked human, and he smirks.

 

Mega: Shoulda spared me while ya could, buddy. Now... **your gonna see what I can really do.**

 

Mega unleashes a barrage of attacks, some of which he knew, others he didn’t. Blasters and bullets, green and blue attacks. He hit the human with everything he had. Their HP was at 5, but they were still kicking. He kept fighting, but he was running out of energy. Suddenly, she got him by surprise. He braced himself for another stab...but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the human writhing on the ground, their soul a dark blue. He looked up to see the skeleton from before, his right eye burning blue. He looks at Mega, and shouts to him.

 

*kiddo, quick! take their soul! 

*reset the world!

 

The human swung their blade at the skeleton and this time, the shot met it's mark. The skeleton feel to the ground, and began to turn to dust. The human whips around to turn the blade on Mega, but he already had her soul. He winked at her.

 

Mega: See ya around, pal.

 

Mega reaches inside himself, and finds the button.

 

***RESET**

 

He hits the button.

Everything goes to black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mega opens his eyes to inky blackness.

 

Mega:...well shit. This totally isn't familiar.

 

???: No kidding.

 

Mega turns around, but sees nothing there. He looks around in confusion.

 

Mega: Who the hell?

 

???: I’m afraid you wouldn’t understand. However, I do have something to discuss with you; these four lovely ladies.

 

Mega watches as his friends appear before him, but their faces are covered in white pixels. He steps forward, but the voice ushers him back.

 

???: Ah, one moment please, before you do anything rash…

 

Mega: What did you do to them?!

 

The voice chuckles, and continues.

 

???: You did this to them, Mega. They sacrificed their souls to save you from...the anomaly. Thank you for that, by the way. You made a friend of mine very...happy, I suppose.

…

???: Anyhow, good news. I can keep your friends safe for now. That being said,  **you have to be the one to save them.**

 

Mega: Ok? How do I do that?

 

???: At the end of each “world area”, besides the Ruins, I will release one of your friends, now a “Lost Soul”, and you will save them. Do we have a deal, Mega?

 

Mega: ...Ok. I accept.

 

The voice chuckles again, and this time, it sounds happy?

 

???: Alright, Mega. Good luck, and remember; use  **MERCY** whenever you can!

 

And then…

  
  


***THE WORLD RESET.**

 


	2. Ruins:P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega wakes in the Ruins alongside a new ally.

Mega wakes up on a patch of flowers, and looks around. The room is dark, but he can see a doorway near the end of the room. He gets up and begins to move, and he hears a voice behind him.

*Excuse me, who are you?

Mega whipped around to see a the child from the Judgment Hall. He took a step back when he saw her, but than he froze. When she didn’t have dust covering her from head to toe, or those creepy red eyes, she looked like a normal kid. She noticed my fear and raised her hands in a surrender motion.

*Easy, easy. I’m not gonna hurt you.

She takes a step closer, and Mega lowers his guard.

Mega: ...heh. Sorry pal, through you where...someone else. What's your name, kid?

The girls smiles, and offers her hand to Mega.

*My name is Frisk. It’s nice to meet you, Mega.

Mega: Nice to meet you too, pal. So, mind filling me in on how this place works.

Frisk seems to think to herself, and smiles.

*We’re gonna get through the Underground, and we aren’t gonna hurt a soul. Agreed?

Mega: Eh, sure.

Frisk looks surprised, and tilts her head at Mega.

*Wait, really? That's it? I mean, thanks for being accepting, but, why’s you agreed so easily?

Mega shrugs and turns on his heel.

Mega: Never was one to argue. C’mon, kid. Let's get a move on.

Frisk nods and joins Mega in walking to the doorway, and they go through. The room is dark, with a single light in the middle. In the middle, a single yellow flower sat in the middle. It looked kinda normal, accept that the flower had a fucking face.

*Err, where is that idiot? They should have been here by now…

The flower then turns to the humans in surprise.

*OH! Um, hi! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! And...you seem to be new here?

The flower’s question wasn't as much aimed at Frisk as it was at Mega.

Mega: Actually, yeah. I am new to this, you got any tips, flowers?

Frisk grabs Mega hand and shakes her head at him, but it's too late. The flower smiled, and not in a nice way.

*Oh sure, friend! Why didn’t you ask me before? I’d be happy to show you how it works down here!

A circle of white pellets formed around the pair of humans. Suddenly, the flowers face stretched into and evil grin and it laughed maniacally.

*IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! DIE!

The pellets close in, and Mega sighs. He grabs Frisk’s hand, pulls her close and spawns a circle of knives to shield them from the pellets. Flowey looked very confused.

*W-what? How did you…

Mega proceeded to teleport in front of Flowey, who let out a shrill shriek.

Mega: I’m gonna give ya a pass on that one, petals. But if you come after me or Frisk again...well…

Mega looked at the frightened flowers face and let his eyes go dark.

Mega: You’re gonna have a very bad time. Got it?

The flower nodded rapidly, and Mega’s eyes returned to normal. 

Mega: Alright, get out of here.

The flower sunk into the ground and Mega turned around to Frisk, who looked shocked.

Mega: What's that look for, kid?

*How did you do that? I didn’t think humans had magic!

Mega shrugged and smiled at Frisk.

Mega: Meh, guess I’m special than.

Suddenly, a voice called out behind them. 

*Goodness, who are you two children?

Mega turned around to see a tall, goat woman in a purple robe.

Mega: Oh, uh, we fell down here.

*Well, don’t be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. Would you like to come with me?

I looked to Frisk, who nodded. I gestured to Toriel.

Mega: Okay. Frisk can go with you, and I’ll be around shortly.

Frisk looks at me in confusion, and I wink at her.

Mega: Don’t worry pal, I’ll see you at the end of the Ruins.

 

Toriel takes Frisks hand and gently guides her through the Ruin’s entrance. He sighed, and sat for a moment. This was all so new and strange, but he still knew what he had to do. He was gonna save his friends, no matter the cost. Still, he was new to this world, maybe he should try to save this world too. He knew that Frisk wants to save the monsters, and he guessed he could help, but his friends come first. With that thought in mind, he teleported to the end of the Ruins and waited for Frisk.


	3. Ruins:P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega reflects on his situation.

Teleporting in Undertale was much easier than teleporting in DDLC. Mega had tried it once or twice in his past runs, and had either ended up in a wall or stuck in the floor. With Undertale, it was simpler, almost like some variables were not part of this world, but were part of DDLC.

 

Mega had gone too the spider bakery corner, the dummy room, and the balcony before Frisk showed up. Mega gave them a look over when they passed, and didn’t see any dust or wounds on them. He asked them how they were doing, and they said they were fine. They continued on to Toriel’s house while Mega teleported to the exit of the Ruins.

 

Mega sat for awhile and through about the situation he was in. He was in a world where monster existed, were locked underground, and a single human either frees them or murders them all. So far, Frisk seemed to be on a “pacifist” route, but Mega had a glimpse of the other route, the “genocide”. Mega recalled the strange voices deal. To save his friend, he had to go through the entire Underground , finding and “saving” one of his friends at the end of each area. There was Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and The Core. 4 places. 4 of his friends to save. He wondered how he’d explain how this happened and where they are. He smiled imagining their reactions; Sayori and Natsuki’s immediate panicking, Yuri firing of a thousand questions, and Monika watching from the side, just happy they were all okay. Mega sighed, and slumped against the exit of the Ruins. He really missed them. He knew what he had to do, but he had so many questions. What happened when he reached the end of the Core? Should he continue on with Frisk to the end of this world, to the Barrier? Or should he be selfish and go his own way after he got his friends back. 

 

He debated on this point for several minutes, and made his decision. While he loved the girls with all his heart, he was now also responsible for this world. He couldn’t go back too DDLC, and didn’t know if he would create another portal, so he decided to keep this world on track. If his world couldn’t have a happy ending, than goddamnit, this world was! He would make sure Frisk stayed on this “pacifist” path, and ensure that the monsters would go free, even if he and the girls had to stay a little longer. He nodded to himself, content with this decision.

 

Mega: Ok...I can do this...I can save this world!

 

Suddenly, behind the door, someone knocked. Mega nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

Mega: Um...hello?

 

Mega hears a small chuckle on the other side, and then someone speaks.

 

???: Heh, you’re supposed to say, “Who’s there?”.

 

Mega blinks, than speaks.

 

Mega: Ok, Who’s their?

 

???: Snow

 

Mega: Snow who?

 

???: Snow use, I forgot my joke.

 

Mega processes the pun, and then laughs. 

 

Mega: Pfft, ok, that's good.

 

???: Thanks, bud. Wanna hear another?

 

Mega: Sure.

 

For a good half hour, Mega and whoever behind the door swapped jokes back and forth. It was nice to have someone to talk to casually, without a care about what happened. Just talking. Finally, the door on the other side of the room started to open, and Mega said goodbye to whoever was at the exit door, and went to the other side of the room to the open door. Frisk walked out of the hallway connected to the door, and looked surprised to see me.

 

*How did you get here already? I only passed you once!

 

Mega: Well, lets just say I took a shortcut.

 

I notice Frisk tense slightly when I mention my “shortcut”. Does she know about them?

 

Mega: What happened to Toriel?

 

Frisk is quiet for a moment, and looks ashamed of herself.

 

*...I had to leave her behind. She let me leave, but she wouldn’t come with me…

 

Mega pats the girl’s shoulder, and she looks at him in surprise.

 

Mega: Eh, don’t worry kid. I’m sure that she’ll come along eventually. Until then, let's keep going pal. You do want to free the monsters, don’t you?

 

Frisk smile and nods. I can tell that they’re filled with determination.

 

Mega: Alright. Let’s go, pal.

 

With that, Mega and Frisk continued on through the second door, and into the unknown.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a small yellow flower watched from the shadows.

 

*Hmmm. This could be a problem.

 


	4. Snowdin:P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and Frisk meet a new friend (?)

Mega and Frisk exited the Ruins, and stepped into cold snow. There was a long path before them, surrounded by trees and snow. Mega gave the path a once over, than gestured for Frisk to follow. He noticed how scared Frisk looked.

 

Mega: You ok, buddy? You look a little spooked.

 

*Oh! I’m okay, just a little cold.

 

Mega: Oh sh-crap, I probably should have got you something warmer to wear. Hold on, there could be something warm up ahead.

 

Mega and Frisk continued on through the path, scanning the trees. At one point, they passed a large branch laying on the ground. Frisk hopped over it, as did Mega. As they continued down the path, there was a load  **_SNAP!_ ** behind them. They turned around to see that the branch had been split in two. Mega felt a chill run down his spine.

 

Mega: Um...let’s keep going.

 

Mega and Frisk kept walking, at a faster pace now. They finally got to the end of the path, and were met with a bridge and a strange gate. The bars were far too large too keep anyone out, so it just looked silly. Mega took a step forward when he heard footsteps behind them. He and Frisk froze as the steps got closer and closer, until something was right behind them. It spoke.

 

***Humans.**

 

***Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?**

***Turn around, and shake my hands.**

 

Mega and Frisk both turned around and gingerly squeezed the hand of the monster behind them.

 

_ PFFFFFFFFFFTFT! _

 

Both humans blinked in confusion as they realized that both hands had held a whoopie cushion. They stared at the offering monster, and both humans froze. It was a skeleton in a blue hoodie with a white shirt, black shorts, and pink fuzzy slippers.

 

*Heh heh heh.

*O’l whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always…

 

The skeleton stops halfway and stares at Mega. There is a brief flash of something in his eye lights(?). Than he continued.

 

*Anyhow, you two are humans right? That's hilarious.

*I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton. I’m a sentry for Snowdin.

*Technically, I’m supposed to be on watch for humans.

 

Mega feels Sans eye lights flick over to him for a moment, but then the skeleton winks at him.

 

*That beings said, I don’t really care for catching humans.

*Now my brother,  **Papyrus** , he’s a human hunting fanatic!

 

Mega glances at Frisk worriedly, but Frisk is smiling like she...knows the skeleton?

 

*Eh, don’t worry thought. He’s not very good at catching humans. 

*Heh, you two are look’en pretty ‘chilled to the bone’. 

*We should get you to Snowdin. C’mon through, my bro made the bars on this gate to big to stop anyone anyhow.

 

Mega and Frisk followed Sans across the bridge and to the nearby sentry station. Suddenly, shouting is heard up ahead. Sans turns to the humans.

 

*Sounds like my bro is coming this way. 

*Quick, behind those conveniently shaped lamps!

 

The humans quickly run over to the lamps, which were conveniently placed next to each other and perfectly hid them from sight. They waited behind the lamps as a a taller skeleton walked over to Sans. The new skeleton seemed to be wearing some kind of battle armor, but did not look even slightly threatening. Sans grinned at the other skeleton.

 

*Heya, bro. What's up?

 

The tall skeleton shook his head and threw his arms in the air.

 

*YOU KNOW WHATS ‘SUP’ BROTHER!

*RE.CALIBRATE.YOUR PUZZLES!!!

 

The short skeleton smiled and shrugged at his brother.

 

*Aw, c’mon Paps. I go a ton of work done. 

*dare i say…

 

*SANS, DON’T YOU DARE!

 

*a skele-ton!

 

Mega let out a muffled snort from behind the lamp and tried to keep from laughing. Frisk shot him a small glare but started to giggle too. Sans glanced in their direction and than turned to his brother.

 

*At least those lamps get my jokes.

 

*CEASE YOUR PUNS, BROTHER! WE MUST BE READY FOR ANY HUMANS!

 

*Ok bro, I’ll get ready for any humans.

 

*THANK YOU, SANS. SOON, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE PRESTIGIOUS, POPULAR, AND...I DON’T HAVE A THIRD WORD WITH P…

 

Mega: Proactive?

 

*THANK YOU, LAMP! I WILL TAKE THAT WORD UNDER ADVISEMENT!

FOR NOW, I MUST CONTINUE PREPARING MY PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!

…

HEH.

 

With that, Papyrus ran back from the path he had came from. Mega and Frisk walked out from behind the lamps and over to Sans.

 

*Welp. Looks like I should get ahead to meet up with Paps. You two should probably get to Snowdin, too. I’ll see you around. Oh, and by the way Mega…

 

Mega looked at Sans, and felt a chill run up his spine as he realized that the skeleton’s eye sockets were now empty, and were cold dark voids.

 

***I’ve got my eye sockets on you, pal. Watch your step.**

 

With that, Sans blinked and his eyes went back to normal.

 

*Any who. Gotta catch up to my bro, and I’m not fond of running. See you two around.

 

With that, Sans walked down the snowy path, and disappeared from sight. Mega glanced at Frisk.

 

Mega: That could have gone...a lot worse.

 

*...Could have gone a lot better, too.

 


	5. Snowdin:P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega has a chat with Sans, and discovers some similarity's they share.

The humans continued through the forest on the outskirts of Snowdin. They messed around with Sans and Papyrus, solved puzzles, and meet other new monsters.  With every encounter he went through, Mega felt himself becoming more attached to this world, and to Frisk. They were a kid, no more than 10 years old, and they were dodging attacks, flirting, and making friends with literal monsters. They were incredible, and Mega was glad to have them on his side. This world was so...happy. There was no underlying fear, no conspiracy to unravel. Just happiness. It was nice to feel that again. 

 

Later, after the humans had passed Papyrus’s Gauntlet of Deadly Terror, they made their way into Snowdin. Frisk grabbed some Cinnamon Bunnies from the shop, and they sat down for a time.

 

Mega: So, we’re already almost to Waterfall. You must be pretty stoked kid, we’re making good progress.

 

Frisk smiled at Mega, and nodded.

 

*Yeah, it's good we’re moving so fast. I just…

 

Mega: What's up pal?

 

Frisk looked nervous and opened and closed their mouth several times before speaking.

 

*I’m scared of what’s ahead. Undyne, the Royal Guard...and Asgore.

 

Mega noticed that Frisk was shaking slightly. She looked at him.

 

*I-I don’t wanna die, Mega…

 

Mega felt a tight stab in his chest when she said this. She sounded just like Yuri̶̧̬̭͙̩̻̣̲͚͖̳͗ in…

He wrapped her in a hug.

 

Mega: Hey, hey. Easy, bud. Your gonna be ok. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.

 

After a minute or two, she lets go of Mega, and smiles at him.

 

*Thank you, Mega. i just...needed to let that out.

 

Mega: Don’t worry about it, bud. I get it. So, what do ya want to do now.

 

Frisk seems to think for a minute, then they sigh.

 

*To leave Snowdin, I have to “fight” Papyrus. That being said, I’m just gonna try sparing him.

 

Mega: Alright, sounds good. Do ya want me to come with?

 

*No, I’m alright. I can do this myself.

 

Mega was a bit hesitant to let Frisk go on her own, by he trusted her. They said their goodbyes, and Mega began to walk toward the Inn when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

*Heya, Mega. How ya been?

 

Mega turned to see Sans exiting a restaurant named “Grillby's”, and walking towards him.

 

Mega: Eh, not bad. Me and Frisk are gonna head to Waterfall soon, after she talks your bro down from a fight.

 

*Yeah, I saw the kiddo heading that way. Hope Paps takes it easy on them

…

*Anyhow, follow me kiddo. I need to talk to you about something.

 

Sans starts walking towards his house and Mega follows. Suddenly, Sans turns by the wall and lead Mega behind the house, too a small compartment. They enter and find a lab on the other side of the door. Mega looks around in awe at the shiny and well kept lab.

 

Mega: Wow, this place is awesome!

 

*Heh, nice to see ya like it.

…

*That being said, let's get to the point.

 

Mega turned to Sans and his smile dropped. Sans’s eye sockets were black and bleak. He was serious about whatever he was gonna talk about.

 

***What, exactly, is your intentions reguarding this world?**

 

Mega took a moment to gather his thoughts, then he faced Sans, ready for judgment.

 

Mega: I’m gonna go through the Underground and save my friends. Then...I don’t know. But I promise you, I won’t allow any resets, and neither will Frisk.

 

Mega was going to continue, but Sans held up his hand to silence him.

 

*Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, buddy.

*Who are these ‘friends’ of yours, and why are they here?

 

Mega:...It’s a long story…

 

*We got time, kiddo. Spill.

 

So Mega did. He told Sans about DDLC, about his attempts to save the girls, and about escaping The Program and coming to this world. Sans listened diligently, and when Mega finished, he smiled.

 

*So, you’re telling me you came from another world to escape an evil program that was killing your friends on a repeated loop?

 

Mega: Basically, yeah.

 

Sans was quiet for a moment, then he burst into laughter. Real laughter, and he needed to take a moment to compose himself.

 

*I’m sorry, pal. It’s just...I can relate  **way too much** to the situation you were in.

 

Mega: Well,  _ tibia _ honest, I’m not surprised that you had a  _ bone to pick with me _ anyhow. Still, I was hoping we would be...friends?

 

Mega offered his hand to the skeleton, who watched him for a moment. Then Sans smiled, and shook Mega’s hand.

 

*Sure kid, I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya, and the kid too.

 

The two exited Sans’s lab, and started towards the path between Snowdin and Waterfall. Mega turned to Sans.

 

Mega: It’s been a while. Do you think those two are ok?

 

Before Sans could answer, a frantic Papyrus sprinted towards them with Frisk cradled in his arms. Mega felt his heart drop to his feet. He and Sans rushed over to Papyrus, who had stopped running for a moment.

 

*P-paps? What happened to the kid?

 

Papyrus looked at his brother, than to Mega.

 

*THERE WAS SOMEONE THERE, ON THE PATH. THE HUMAN JUMPED BEHIND ME AND TOOK THE BLOW. I-I DON’T KNOW WHY SHE ATTACKED THEM…

 

Mega: Who? Who attacked Frisk?!   
  


Suddenly, a crunching was heard behind Papyrus, and the three stepped back as a figure emerged from the fog. Mega felt his heart skip a beat when he realized who it was. Even with the white pixels covering her face, he knew that hair and ‘posture’ anywhere.

 

Mega:...Yuri?

 


	6. SAVE:P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Time to see what my creations can do.

Yuri stumbled towards the three, and griped the knife in her hands tighter. Mega noticed three things outright about Yuri. First off, her arms had fresh cuts on them, and she was bleeding into the snow. He wanted to run over and patch her up, but he knew he couldn’t. Second, her face was completely covered by white pixels, but he would hear her muttering quietly. And the third thing was...very unsettling. On the knife Yuri was holding, a dark crimson eye was on the center of the blade, and it shimmered and moved like it was alive. Mega turned to Papyrus and Sans.

 

Mega: Get back to Snowdin, grab the guards and make a perimeter. Don’t come back until I let you know it's safe. GO!

 

Sans and Papyrus fell behind him, and Mega turned back to Yuri, who was still advancing slowly. He sighed.

 

Mega: Ok, I can do this...I can do this…

 

He initiated a battle sequence with Yuri.

 

*********

 

**Lost Soul *Y***

***Fight                      *Act *Item                *Mercy**

 

**Mega thought for a second, then he chose *Act.**

 

***Act**

***Check                                   *Hug**

***Debate                                  *Read**

***Pun**

 

***Check**

 

**Lost Soul *Y***

**ATK:40**

**DEF:50**

 

**QUIET AND DANGEROUS. OPENED HER THIRD EYE.**

**TREAD LIGHTLY.**

 

**Yuri turned to him, and seemed to sneer.**

 

**Y̷̢͖̰̐͂̈̑̈́̏͘ư̶̦̞̌͆̽͊̂̈́̋̚̕͘͘͠͝ṙ̷̢̧͇̭̯̮̤̫̓͛͊͝ị̶̫͚̤̽͘͜:̷̡̨̛̫̜̠̗͔̻͉̹̠̱̅͛̈́͜ͅ ̷̢̻̟̫͍͍̯̄̒͑͗͊͂̄͂͋̇̇̏͌Y̷̛̲͓̹̯̺͙̳̳͇̱͉̟̜̐̔̀̋ơ̵̡̘͖̼͇̩̳͔͚͖͇̦͕̈́̂̅͐̏̈́̈ų̸̢̺͎͚͉͎͇̰̠͕̰̳̈́̔̅̉̿̆͜͜'̵̨̝̳͆̈̾̂̑̊̊̔͠l̸͈̼̲͎͉̙̤͔͕͊͛͜ḽ̵͑ ̶̢͚̩͕̤͔̞̯͓͇̥̘͎͉͍̇̿̉̌̌͛̉͐͐͑̔b̷͎͖͖̜̅̽͋u̷̱̦̮̞̞̻̲̣͌̓̐̈́̀̐̇͂̓̀̏̓̆͘͠r̸̡̟̟̺̮̗̩̫̼̀̓̀̆͗̅̚̕͝͝n̸̨̯̖̲͚̗̟͆̈́̀̿͗̄͘ͅ ̸̨̨̛̛̫̪̻̯̱͍͉̻̘̩͍̭̑̽͋̏͒̊ͅf̷̻̱͍̝̻͔̘̎̇o̴̡̝̝̗͎͖͈̞̥̩͕̘͇͐́̍r̷͈̼̮͈̜̱̠͚̗͌̑̍̋̓̍͜͝ ̴̩͙̞͎̬͉͕̟̘̍͌̾͋̓̊͋̔̋͝ẁ̷͙̺̣̄̈́̈́̓̏͝h̸̡̨̥̘͇̫͇̺̫̭̖͒̈́̈́̒̂̊̃̉̒͘͜a̸͍̰̙̲̜̜̿͋̽t̷͕̭͉̠͔͙̩̀͌̂̈́͊̽̓̈́̅ ̸̢̻̠̭̪̹͚̞͕̝̭͖̘̄̊̂̔̏̌̚͝͠͝ͅy̴͎̣͓͌͐̃̇̋͗̈́̽̑̈́͘ö̵̩̯́̓̔͗̈̃̆̏͘͘͘ů̶̫̠̱̹͎̭̤̱̻̬̺͗̏͊̈́̈́͑̄̄̑'̸̤͗̈́̊͑͌̈́́͌̓̅̐̍̐͘͝v̵̧̖̙̐̃̓̂̈͗̋͊̚ȩ̴̢̛̟̼͚̭͎̗͙͔̯͚͌͋̽̈́͂̇͐̄͒̍͗̆ͅ ̴̩̥͕͎̮̗͗͋̈̓̀̓͐͗̿͠͠͝͝ͅͅd̴̢͉̯̣̦̲̋ǫ̷̙̱̌̊̓̓͂̇̃̕͘͘n̷̢͎̫͇̭͍͕̑̽͆͊̆͊͆͋͂͑̄͌̎e̷̖̦̐̿̎̀̽̽̉͋̎̈̔̚͝.̸̝̘̯̺̲͙̹̳͚̔͐͒͆͊͌̾̿̃̍̚̚͝ ̶̡͇̝͚̹́̍͋̏͂̂͊̿̿̾͌̍̋̈́͝J̸̼̇̐̇͘͘u̵̟̙͎͑͐̄̂̆̄͂̽͌͛͑͛̓̂s̸̖̤̯̗̭̱͍̣̗͕͎̲͒͆͋̐̔̈́̇͘͠t̶̡̧̨̯̥̳̣͍̣̮̜̯̰̗̃͒̅̈̽̎͑̍̄̑̅̚͝͝ ̶̨̡̩̝̮͙̭̫̯̖̞̟̲͑̏̏̒̈́̆̓̂̚l̵̻̩͉͇̤̖̜̦̠̲̦͎̈́͒͒̾͒͌͜i̷̢̢͔͓̗̠̥̝͙̐̋̆̄̌͛̅̽̂̚̕k̵̢̖̗̹̜̯̰̪̼͚̝̽͂͜͝e̸̡̛͙̙̝̘͙̫͔̙̪̱͂ͅͅ ̵̲͍͎͉̘̈́͋͛̾́̑̎́̾̈́͐ͅm̴̪̦̍̍̌̈́̋ḗ̶̛̯̽̍̈́͊͌̀͊͘͝͝.̴̞̤̮̪̟̞͊**

 

**Mega was sucked into a Purple Attack, and frantically dodged knives flying at him. He through out his options, and went back to *Act. He chose *Debate first.**

 

**Mega: You know, I think Portrait of Markov is a pretty shit book.**

 

**Yuri seems to double-take at him, and her pixels deflate a little.**

 

**Y̷̌ͅû̶̬̃r̴͙̆i̵̬͂:̷̘͗͗̆ ̶̼͒̌͂W̸̜̩̽E̸͍̔L̶̖̻͖͒̽̇L̶̟̲̕!̴̙̐͋ ̸͇̼̞̽A̶͚̽L̸̻̺̒̑L̶̹̖̥̿ ̴̟̦̇͑H̶͙͆̆̎Ä̴̟̮̠́̚̕V̶̻̘̒̍E̶̻̿ ̵͚̽̆͝Ÿ̷̤̪̻O̸͎͌Ụ̴̻͇̍ ̶͇̈́̅̑K̶̄̾ͅN̷͚̱̣͌Ǒ̶̭̮̏W̵̱͊̈́,̴̨̻͒ ̸̥̥̽͊T̸͓̪͛Ǫ̷̃̈͝ ̵̪̗̅̀Ų̵͎͝ͅṊ̷̞̑̇̕D̶̳̼̮̓̕E̷̩̜̋̍R̶̝̽̅S̸̱̔T̸̗́Ä̸̢̪́N̶͎̳̠̅̎͝Ḋ̴̰͑̉ ̶̳͎̥̂P̷͇͂͗Ȏ̴̱̍R̵̫͑͠T̶̰̒̎̈́A̷͊̈́͜I̴̳̹͌T̶͉̃͠ ̸̢̱͌O̵̧̫͠F̶̟͎̰͋ ̶͚͊̈M̷͕̮̟̔̾̾A̷͙̦̿R̴̳̰͆̐Ķ̸̻͆̋Ô̷̖̑̽V̷̗͍̓͘͝,̶̧̡̀͌ ̷̢̤̬͗Y̶̻̻̒̋Ö̵͈̰U̴̗̚ ̷̨͔̩͆̈̓M̴̙̈́͒U̸͔͒̽̈́S̷͇̭͠T̷͙̠̿̂ ̴̩̣͐͛̓H̵̢͔̑̂̾A̶̯͙̦̒V̵̮̘̈́̕E̶̺̣̐ ̷̨̈́͜͠Ä̶̙́̽ ̸̱̯̌̄V̴̪̫̑͐Ẻ̶̹R̶̃̉͜͝Y̶̫͖͚̍ ̷͖̆͜Ḩ̶̘̃̏̓͜I̴͈̓͌Ğ̶̰H̶̭̝̜̀ ̵͔̤́̅̋Ĩ̴̖̮͝.̶̣̊̍̅Q̸̘́.̵̫̙̼̏,̷̭̆͜ ̸̧͍̰́A̵̖̓̔Ṋ̴̢̛D̸̡̝̆͝.̵̲̇̀.̴̖.̷͚̄̑́͜A̵̼̟̖̋͠͝N̶̡̲̖̔̈́D̵͔̘͍͂.̶̗̮̏ͅ.̵̙̣͝.̴̮̬̻̑**

 

**Yuri giggles at the end, like she realized he didn’t mean it. Mega smiled, and went back to *Act and chose *Read. He pulled out a purple book that he had found in the Ruins, and began to read. Yuri tilts her head and listens intently.**

 

**Y̶̬̫̕ų̴͌̉̅r̴̪̣̜͝i̸̛̝̭͌͘:̴̱̗̏ ̵̛̱̬̲̋̚H̶̙̪͋̏͋m̸̝̃͋̀m̸̹͍̀̅̋.̶̲̊͝.̵͈̞̆̽̚ͅ.̶̺͛̉͘I̷̲͚̚ ̵͔͚̅̿ĺ̸̢̤͌i̵̳͝k̴̡̩͈̐e̶̫͂̎ ̷̠͋̔̏t̸̻̲͠ȟ̷̐͜ė̶̝͎͆̃ ̷̭̉͝w̷̥̹̏ạ̸̓̎y̵̜̙̙͂ ̶̨͈̩͆̓͝y̷̨̌̉o̶̗̪͊u̴̢͉͊ͅ ̵̦̫͊̊͂r̸͔͂͋͐e̵̤͐̽a̸̳̮͂̇ḋ̸̨̩.̶͍͖͓̈́̅̚.̸̮̾͆̈.̷̧̀**

  
**Yuri uses her attacks again, but this time, they're not as fast or deadly. Mega chose the *Act again, and chose *Hug. He approached her slowly, arms open.**

 

**Mega: C'mon, Yuri. Let's put this behind us, and just---**

 

**He was right in front of Yuri, and was very close. Suddenly, she panicked and swung up her blade.**

 

**Y̶̨̫̥̿̀̈û̵̞͉̈́ṟ̶̡͚̇̕i̶͓͑:̶̙͇̎͑͜ ̷̯̮̈́͝N̴̢̞̬̈́̕O̷̧͎̲̔͐̓!̶̟̓ ̴̺̪͊͌̀ͅG̶̳͆Ę̶̰̿Ţ̸̫̔̑͛ ̸̡̉͐B̶̧̛̙̌̓A̶̱̙̓͘C̷̩̈͝K̶̪͕̲̎̔!̶̣̣͖̃͠!̸̡̙̮̃̔͝!̷͚͈͒͝**

 

**The knife came down.**

 

**Pain. It was all he felt for a moment. There was a large slash down his uniform, blood spilling from his wound. It hurt like hell, and he fell to his knees. He looked up at Yuri, ready to strike him again, and he quickly chose *Act one final time. Than, he chose the only option left. *Pun.**

 

**Mega: W-wow, Yuri: Your aim really is a...** **_cut above the rest?_ **

 

**He playfully shrugged and winked as he muttered the pun through the intense pain of his wounds. Yuri hesitated, then she started to giggle. Yuri’s glitched pixels shrank back, and then…**

 

***THE MEMORIES COME FLOODING BACK.**

 

**The glitches disappear completely, and Yuri seemed to shake of whatever glitches were left. She turned to him.**

 

**Yuri: M-mega? Is that you? Why are---Oh God.**

 

**YOU WON!**

**YOU EARNED 0 XP AND 0 GOLD!**

*******************

 

Yuri rushed over to Mega, and tried to tend to his wound, but he fell back and hit the snow with a thud. 

 

Yuri: Mega! Mega, oh God, oh no, I didn’t, I couldn't, oh no, no no-

 

Mega’s hand gripped Yuri’s. She looked at his face. He was smiling.

 

Mega: Don’t worry, Yuri. I’ll be ok...I’ll...be…

 

His eyes started to close, but he heard shouts and approaching footsteps as he did. Than…

He was surrounded by darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the second cliffhanger, but...  
> Yeah, it'll probably happened again.


	7. Healing:P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and Yuri begin to heal, and make some friends.

Mega sighed. He was getting really sick of darkness in general. It seemed like every 10 minutes he’d be in a dark place.

 

Mega: Welp. Seems like I’ll be here for a while. I’m really starting to hate the color black.

 

*Well, that’s certainly a ' _ dark _ ' thing to say.

 

Mega whipped around to see a girl around his age standing a few feet away. She was average height, wore a green sweater with a single yellow stripe, and she had bright...red...eyes…

 

Mega attempted to spawn a knife, but clutched his head as it radiated with pain. He fell to his knees and gasped as a sharp stabbing pain hit his eye. The new girl rushed over to him, and helped him up.

 

*Yeesh, and I thought you liked puns.

 

Mega lightly tried push of her, but it was to no avail. He was to weak.

 

Mega: Who...are you?

 

The girl seems surprised, than she smiles.

 

*Oh! I suppose I should tell you my name.

 

She hands you a...hot dog? You eat it and feel stronger, remembering the food was basically the only way to heal in Undertale, as well as napping. She coughs into her hand and stands up straighter.

 

*Greetings. I am Chara. And I’m the one who’s gonna help you save your friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuri was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She had been killed by a monster that looked like Monika, brought to a new world, attacked a child, and then attacked Mega while under some kind of mind control. And now, she was in the house of two skeletons, and the child she had tried to hurt. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see the taller skeleton, whom she thought had been called Papyrus, was looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

 

*ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? I KNOW YOU MUST BE QUITE SCARED RIGHT NOW, BUT WORRY NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE!

 

Yuri:...what did I do?

 

*OH. WELL,YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, MY HUMAN FRIEND FRISK, AND MY OTHER HUMAN FRIEND MEGA. THAT BEING SAID, SANS TELLS ME THAT YOU “WEREN’T YOURSELF”, SO I WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR THESE MISTAKES. AFTER ALL, A FRIEND OF MEGA’S IS A FRIEND OF MINE!

 

Yuri looked up at the skeleton in awe. How? How could he be so...nice? So genuinely kind. She smiled, and looked at him.

 

Yuri: Papyrus...you’re the coolest.

 

The skeleton laughed, and struck his signature pose.

 

*WELL OF COURSE, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! STILL, I DO APPRECIATE THE COMPLIMENT. NOW, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE? I DON'T HAVE MANY, BUT I’M SURE YOU’LL LIKE THIS ONE!

 

Papyrus walked over to the television, and grabbed a number of DVDs from under a compartment of the stand it was on. Yuri turned, and saw Frisk watching them intently.

 

Yuri: Oh! Um...hello there. You must be Frisk. I’m sorry for hurting you.

 

*...It’s fine. I know that you weren’t yourself...do you need help with your arms?

 

Yuri flinched, realizing her arms were still uncovered. She quickly attempted to cover them up, but Frisk grabbed her hand lightly.

 

*They can heal you, you know. Make the scars and cuts go away.

 

Yuri processes this. She sighs, and smiles at Frisk.

 

Yuri: Thank you, but...I don’t deserve to be healed.

 

Frisk looks like she wants to protest, but nods acceptingly. Papyrus returns with a movie in hand, and smiles at the pair.

 

*WELL HUMANS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH THIS MOVIE?

 

The box art shows Mettaton fighting a giant squirrel with two eye patches and a pirate hat. Yuri giggles.

 

Yuri: That looks great, Papyrus.

 

As the movie started, Yuri sighed and leaned back. She still had many questions, but for now, they would wait. For now,she would rest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mega: Wait,  **you’re** the one whos helping me? But I though…

 

Chara winks at Mega, smiling expectantly.

 

*What? That I was EVIL? That I’d kill everyone you love? Nah, I’m actually not fond of killing. That being said, I’m sure you have some questions.

 

Mega: Yeah, a few. First off…

 

Mega’s eyes were closed as he slowly stalked towards Chara. When he was a foot in front of her, he opened them, showing black voids of anger.

 

Mega:  **Why, exactly, did my friend have fresh cuts on her arms?**

 

Chara paused a moment, than burst out laughing. Mega blinked in confusion as she attempted to compose herself.

 

*O-ok, I’m sorry, just...I haven’t had a “scary face” used on me since the...Oh. Um, sorry. That was rude. Let me answer your question. Your friend became a Lost Soul, an entity that has no memories, only emotions. Your friends soul was very...angry. But not at others, only herself. Heh. I guess I can relate to that.

 

Chara felt Mega’s eyes on her, and quickly changes the topic.

 

*Anyhow, I’m sorry about your friend. That being said, I had no control over her situation, I hope you can forgive me...Oh! It looks like your all healed up!

 

Chara reaches forward suddenly and pulls out Mega’s soul. The vibrant yellow heart had no cracks, and was fully healed. Mega yanked his soul back, and frowned at Chara.

 

Mega: Don’t ever do that again! I can get my own soul out, dammit!

 

Chara chuckled, and stepped back holding up her hands.

 

*Sorry, Mega! Alright, you should get back. Keep an eye on Frisk for me, ok? Oh and if you see Sans…

 

Mega turned to Chara, noticed she had a slight blush on her face.

 

*Tell him that if he’s gonna ‘ _care-a_ ’ about me, look into the creator of the Core.

 

Mega processed the message, and nodded, smiling. 

 

Mega: See ya around, Chara.

 

*See you.

 

With that, Mega closed his eyes…

 

And he woke up.

 


	8. Healing:P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega and his friends continue their journey.

Mega jolted up in an unfamiliar bed, and looked around. The room was red with blue carpet, a dresser on his right side and a treadmill in the center of the room. He then heard the door open, and Sans walked in.

 

*Oh, you’re awake. Good to see your ok, kiddo. You sure gave Paps a scare.

 

Mega smiled, and shifted to get out of the bed.

 

Mega: I should probably apologize for...Sans?

 

*Yeah kid?

 

Mega: Where are my clothes?

 

Sans looked down, and noticed that Mega was only wearing boxer briefs. He face palmed.

 

*Whoops. Sorry, kid. Forgot about that. Your clothes were kinda ruined after you fought with your pal downstairs. So, I got ya some spares. 

 

Sans places a white t-shirt, grey hoodie, black khakis, and a second pair of shoes.

 

Mega: Thanks, Sans. I’ll change right away.

 

Sans nodded, and turned to leave. Mega, remembered Chara’s message, and quickly tapped his shoulder.

 

Mega: Sans, wait! I forgot to tell you, I got a message from a friend of yours!

 

Sans turned back, looking a bit perplexed.

 

*Oh yeah? What’s the message?

 

Mega: She said, "If you really ‘care-a’bout me, look into the creator of the Core.

 

Sans seemed to process this, then he smiled and nodded.

 

*K. Thanks for delivering the message, pal. See ya in a few.

 

Sans left the room, and Mega began to change into his new clothes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a few minutes, Mega came down. He saw Frisk and Yuri on the couch, and heard Papyrus yelling at Sans in the kitchen. Yuri looked at Mega, and he saw her become excited, then her face fell. She stood up and approached Mega.

 

Yuri: Oh, Mega, you're awake. I’d like to apologize for...OH!

 

Yuri yelped in surprise as Mega wrapped her in a tight hug. He did his best to keep from crying.

 

Mega: Yuri, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just...I’m so glad your ok.

 

Yuri’s face burned bright red as she returned the hug, and sighed. She had been worried over nothing.

 

After a while, Papyrus had to leave for training with Undyne, and Sans needed to talk to so Mega, Frisk and Yuri were left alone. Mega decided he needed to pop the question, and knew this was the best time.

 

Mega: Ok guys. I know you two both want to move into Waterfall, but first, Yuri, are you  **sure** you want to come with us? It’s gonna be dangerous, and you don’t know how this world works.

 

Yuri: I know that I’m new here, Mega. But I can still help! I want to come with you and Frisk, I want to find our friends, and help free the monsters.

 

Mega sighed, and shifted his gaze to Frisk.

 

Mega: Frisk, are you ok with this?

 

Frisk nodded, and smiled.

 

*It would be nice to have someone else on our side, and I like Yuri. She seems nice.

 

Mega nodded, and smiled at his new allies. 

 

Mega: Alright, I guess that settles it. Grab what you need, guys. We’re going to Waterfall.

 

After a good 30 minutes, the three had grabbed all they needed, and were on there way out. Papyrus and Sans were waiting for them.

 

*I HEAR THAT YOU ARE CONTINUING YOUR JOURNEY, MY HUMAN FRIENDS. HERE IS MY NUMBER FOR YOUR PHONE, AND SOME EXTRA SPAGHETTI FOR THE ROAD! GOOD LUCK MY FRIENDS!

 

Papyrus headed off to calibrate his puzzles. Sans stayed behind, and turned to Mega.

 

*Heh, guess you’re moving on, huh? Welp. I’m not gonna be far, I do have a promise to keep, after all. See ya soon, buds.

 

The girls started to move down the path towards, but Sans stops Mega before he leaves.

 

*Listen, kid. You got some hard times up ahead, be careful. Also, if you see my friend again, tell her...It was  _ knife _ of her to reach out, and I’ll get to the  _ Core _ of her problem shortly.

 

Mega nodded understandingly, and smiled.

 

Mega: See ya around, Bonehead.

 

*Good luck, pal.

 

Mega joined his friends and continued on into Waterfall. Sans watched his friend leave, and sighed. This was gonna be much harder than he thought.  Still,maybe it was time he kept his promise. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flowey watched from the forest as Mega and his friends left. He shook his head, and groaned.

 

*I don’t get it. What are you working for?

 

* **Well, I certainly have an idea or two.**

 

Flowey whipped around to see what appeared to be Monster Kid from Snowdin, but something was wrong. It was completely grey, and had no eyes. It smiled evilly at the flower’s shocked expression.

 

* **You weren't expecting me, were you?**

 

Flowey shook of the surprise and rolled his eyes.

  
*What can i do for you,  **GASTER?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Knock Knock  
> *Who's there?  
> *Doctor  
> *Doctor who?  
> *No, my dear friend. Doctor W.D. Gaster.


	9. I've made a decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.

Hi guys. I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, so I should just tell you; I won't be continuing this story. Not in the traditional way, anyhow.

First off, I want to be clear; I am gonna revel the rest of the story. I will do this in the next chapter, and basically revel the whole story to you guys. It might look a little dinky, but you'll know how the story ends, and what could come next. 

Next, I want to explain WHY I decided to stop. Before you jump to any conclusions, it has nothing to do with the feedback I've been getting, as it has all been positive and supportive, and I give a sincere thanks to all those who read, and enjoyed my stories. The main reason I'm stopping the series is that I don't think I have the talent to continue it. I have a complex storyline set up for the rest this chapter, and also a next one. That being said, it is complex and a lot of planning was into it, and I realized that I just didn't have it in me to keep up a storyline in a way that was entertaining and fun for my readers. I'm just not good enough to keep up what I've been putting out, and I really don't wanna disappoint anyone.

Lastly, the second reason I can't continue...I'm a lazy turd. I'm not gonna exaggerate, I am SUPER lazy. I love to write, but often my writing turns out crappy or disappointing, so I'd just stop working on it for days on end, looking for anything else to do besides continue the story, typically videogames, if I'm honest. Again, I would hate to disappoint you guys, so no story was better then crap stories.

That being said, I am gonna post a synopsis of ACT 1, and a potential beginning to ACT 2, in the next few days. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed that I'm not officially continuing the series, but that you're still excited to read what I had planed.

Your dorky author,  
-D


	10. SYNOPSIS P:1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run through of what the story would have been, and may be.

To start where we left off, Mega, Yuri, and Frisk are making their way through Waterfall. At one point, they split up, with Frisk traveling with Monster Kid, and Mega traveling with Yuri. this chapter was gonna be bonding for Yuri and Mega, as well as Mega and Yuri’s relationship growing stronger. However, Yuri drops a bomb on Mega, telling him that after he saved her from her Lost Soul state, she remembered all of Mega’s runs in DDLC, including the not so good ones. One of the plot points of Mega’s story was that on his first and second run of DDLC, he tried his best to help the girls, but on the third and fourth, he became less caring, and experimented and found every outcome, and I mean  **every outcome.** Ashamed of himself, Mega then tried a fifth time, but his heart wasn't in it. That led to his sixth try, and the events of  _ DDLC: 6 Reasons  _ . Mega is horrified that Yuri remembers, and teleports away out of fear she will hate him. Mega texts Sans and asks him to look after Yuri for a while, because he needed to meet up with Frisk. Later, Mega finds Frisk, who is about to battle Undyne. Mega prepares to jump in and protect Frisk, but instead,  **Sans** steps in, remarking that, “It's time he started keeping his promise.”. Sans mange's to talk Undyne down from a fight, just in time for a familiar face to come from the entrance to Hotland; Sayori! Mega jumps in, initiates the Lost Soul battle, and saves Sayori. After which, the group spits into pairs, Mega, Sans, and Undyne discussing the situation and how they will proceed. Frisk and Yuri comfort  Sayori, and explain the situation. Sayori is initially frazzled, but is quickly calmed when Mega gives her a cookie, and she becomes normal Sayori again. Sayori now joins the group, consisting of Mega, Frisk, and Yuri, and they continue into Hotland. Sans waits until the group is out of earshot, and than asks Undyne about Gaster and if the Core has had any weird readings. Undyne says she hasn't heard much about the Core, but she did hear that there was a power surge several day ago, and that something had been reported flying out of the Core. Sans takes this knowledge, thanks Undyne, and continues into Hotland. Meanwhile, Gaster and Flowey are still tracing the group, and Gaster remarks that he, “Never thought the girl would make it this far without snapping. Perhaps we need to...apply more pressure”.  Flowey asks which girls he was referring to, but Gaster ignores him, and continues to stalk the group.

 

Now in Hotland, the group meets Doctor Alphys and Mettaton in the Lab, and the scene plays out like normal, until Mettaton switches the question of “who does Alphys have a crush on?”, to, “Who does  **Yuri** have a crush on?”. Mega protests almost immediately, but Frisk and Sayori eagerly begin to debate about the choice, and than chose “Mega”. Mettaton shouts, “CORRECT!”, and Yuri becomes a blushing mess while Mega throws a series of harmless attacks at Mettaton. Mettaton blasts off, and Alphys remarks, “Well, that was...interesting.”. The group continues into Hotland, sparing monsters and eating hot dogs. By the time they make it to Muffet’s, they are ready for anything...anything  **besides** Natsuki being held captive by Muffet. Natsuki, who is half out of her “Lost Soul” form, freaks out and attempts to escape due to the fact that she hates spiders. Mega and Sayori try to save Natsuki, while Yuri and Frisk distract Muffet. Mega does a “Lost Soul Battle”, and frees Natsuki. Sayori hugs Natsuki, and says that she missed her so much. Nat returns the hug, and Mega decides to end the battle with Muffet in the best way possible...he gives her all of their gold. Muffet accepts this, and lets the group leave. They stop for a moment to explain the situation to Natsuki, who is actually quite excited due to the fact she relates their current experience to an manga she read once, and is quite excited to continue their adventure. Mega is surprised by this, but is glad that Natsuki can find a positive side to the situation. He tells the girls that it was gonna get serious soon, since they were getting close to the Capitol, and Asgore. He asks them if they’re sure they want to come with him and Frisk, and they all agree to come with. While Mega accepts this on the outside, he is already growing worried on the inside, creating a plan to make sure the girls won’t get hurt. Still, they continue towards the Core, unaware that Gaster is still watching them from the shadows.

  
The group, now consisting of Mega, Frisk, Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki, finally reach MTT resort. Sans meets them, and invites Mega and Frisk to lunch. Mega tells the girls to check around the resort and look for anything related to Monika, who they haven’t found yet. Sans does his shortcut trick, and the three end up in the restaurant in the resort. Sans does his spiel from the normal game, up until the “You’d be dead where you stand.”, then he changes it up, telling them that he’s decided to protect them since all they seem to show is their kindness and mercy. He tells them he’ll see them at the Judgment Hall, and leaves the resort. Mega and Frisk rejoin the girls, who have found no traces of Monika in the resort. They continue into the Core, and find Alphys waiting for them. She says that something is wrong with the Core, and that it is being reassembled and moved by something at the end of the Core. Mettaton decides to help the humans reach the end of the Core, to revel the Lost Soul of Monika controlling and manipulating the Core to her liking. After a dramatic chase sequence, Mega catches up to Monika, and saves her from her Lost Soul form, and passes out. Mega then meets up with Chara again, but this time she seems off. She says that he has to fight Asgore  **alone** , without the help of his friends or Frisk. When he questions why, Chara seems to be yanked away by another force. Mega wakes to find his friends around him, as well a Alphys and Mettaton. The monsters said that they would begin to clean up the Core and fix it to it’s normal state, and the humans leave. Monika takes Mega aside for a moment before they leave for Home, the entrance to the Capitol, and thanks mega for saving her. Mega says that it was no problem, only to receive a kiss from Monika in appreciation. Now with the Literature Club fully reunited, and Frisk as determined as ever, they make their way to Asgore’s castle. They stop in the Judgement Hall, and say their final goodbye to Sans. While the others are explaining who Sans is to Monika, Mega asks sans for one final favor; to keep the others safe, away from the Throne Room until he had finished his mission, either way. Sans agrees, only if Mega promises not to hurt the king or Reset if things got bad. Mega agrees, and hastily makes a dash for the exit of the hall, determined not to let anyone hurt his friends. The girls soon realize that Mega is no longer in the hall, and attempt to find him, only to be stopped by Sans, who makes a line of blue attacks. Sans sighs, and mutters to himself, “Let’s hope you know how to use Mercy, kid. Cause you’re really gonna need it going up against what's in there. The scene then cuts too Mega entering the Throne Room, and finding Asgore watering his flowers, humming peacefully. Asgore turns to Mega in surprise, and says that he was expecting 2 of the humans at least, and apologizes for Mega having to fight him alone. Before either of them could move, a large shadowy creature knocks Asgore aside, and Mega is left alone with three foes; Flowey, Gaster, and the Soul of Hate, who has posed Chara. Mega can’t spare them, and he doesn't know if he can talk them down, so that leaves on option; He has to  **FIGHT** them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come out tomorrow, and, if you guys want, the being of Act 2.


	11. SYNOPSIS P:2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story...for now.

Mega is in a stand off. He has to fight three of the most dangerous monsters in the Underground; Flowey, Doctor W.D. Gaster, and the Soul of Hate, who was in Chara's body. He was already overwhelmed after a few moments, barley able to keep up with his opponents. Suddenly, the hate soul slashed him with her blade. Mega fell to his knees, blood spilling from his chest. He laughed, muttering about how he never gave Yuri enough credit. Then, the Hate Soul leaned down and whispered into his ear.

HATE: So this is how you die. Surrounded by true monsters, though none worse then you. By the way, I figured you would like to know; We're gonna kill all of your precious friends. Sayori, Frisk, all of them. I'll leave the Bone bag and your Girlfriend for last, and their deaths will be the longest...and most painful.

Mega is silent for a moment, and then he rose to his feet. He looked at the monsters before him, and he smiled. Then he laughed and laughed, and after a moment, he just shook his head. A glow of many colors formed around him as he spoke. Mega: Y'know, I really would just prefer to **kill all of you...** that being said, I know the real way to beat you guys. All I have to do, is use **Mercy**...then again...

As he rose to full strength, he summoned a storm of attacks; Gaster Blasters, bones, spears and more. His eye burned a bright green, crackling with power.

 

Mega: **Maybe a little hell will do you fuckers some good.**

 

He unleashed his attacks, damaging all three of his opponents. They through what they had at him, but he was to fast for their attacks. After a while, his enemies started to wear down, and Gaster decided that this fight was no longer in his favor, and flees. Flowey is distracted by this, and Mega does something that neither of the monsters saw coming; he gave Flowey a soul, turning him back into Asriel. This causes Chara to break free from the Hate Soul's control, and allowing Mega to teleport them,as well as an unconscious Asgore, away from the battle. Mega teleports back to the Judgment Hall to find Sans, the Literature Club, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and even Toriel. Mega explains what happened and allows Chara and Asriel to join their friends, but the battle isn't over yet. The Hate Soul emerges from the Throne Room, infuriated, yet delighted that all of Mega's friends were in one place, so they could kill them easier. It tells him that it will never rest until everything Mega cares for is gone. After this revelation, mega makes a choice.

 

Mega: if that's true, then buddy...

Suddenly, Mega teleported behind the Hate Soul and impaled it with a blue attack version of his knife. Mega grabs the monster by it's shoulders, and tightened his grip.

Mega: You and I should really get to the " _Core_ " of our problems.

 

Both the soul and Sans realize what Mega is planning now, but neither can stop him. Summoning two Gaster Blasters behind him to push himself faster, he blasts his way through the Hall, and all the way to the Core, pushing the Soul along with him. As he stopped above the Core, he let the pair of them fall from above, down to the mass of lava bellow. The soul no longer struggles, and simply falls with Mega.

HATE:...so this is it...

Mega: yup.

HATE: it's funny, in a way. we were both manipulators at a time, and now we share the same fate.

Mega:...heh...yeah, guess you're right...

 

They are now only a good 10 seconds from the bottom, and both Mega and the soul close their eyes, and wait for death.

...

***But somebody came.**

 

Out of no where, Sans teleports in, grabs Mega, and teleports back to safety. The Hate Soul notices, but makes no move to stop him. It had already accepted its fate.

Sans popped up next to his friends, and they all begin to crowd around a now unconscious Mega. Sans realizes with fear that Mega had been bleeding this entire time, his wound from the Hate Soul's original slash. He asks Papyrus and Toriel to heal him, but their magic doesn't seem to be enough. It seems like Mega might not make it, until  **Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and Monika** all manage to use healing magic as well, much to their and the other monsters surprise. After several minutes, all the damage seemed to disappear, but Mega was in a coma like state. His friends quickly moved him to the lab in an attempt to stabilize him, and Gaster watches from the shadows.

 

Gaster: This...may be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think of my ending? Leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Vote below, do you want to see the first chapter of Act 2, or not?


	12. ACT 2: P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was and could be Act 2 of the story. That depends on you guys.

Chara sat on edge of one of the many cliff sides in Waterfall. She sighed, and checked her phone for any messages from her friends. There was a few notifications on the Undernet, but nothing to exciting. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle from behind her, and turned to see Sans walking up to her.

Sans: Heya, C. Nice to see that you ' _chara'_ bout taken some time to yourself.

  
Chara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk.

Chara: Really, Bonehead? You use that joke  **way to much**. Anymore, and I might have a  _'bone to pick with you'.'_

 

The pair laughed for a second, and then Sans sat next to Chara. It had been at least a week since they last talked, so it was nice to catch up.

Chara: So, how've you and the dorks been?

Sans: P good, actually. Paps and Undyne have been training them on how to use their magic. Gotta admit, seeing them casting all kind of attacks is kinda awesome. Mega sure would be proud of them.

Chara: What can they actually do?

Sans: Sayori seems to use orange attacks mostly, and they seem to take best in the form of bones. She's also good at using green attacks. Yuri uses purple attacks mostly, but I saw her using a blue on once or twice. Natsuki...she seems to use basic attacks, mostly just fists and the occasional anime reference, like a sword or spear. Pretty neat, if I'm honest.

 

Chara chuckled, and gestured to the Castle in the distance. 

Chara: Yeah, me, Fisk and Azzy have been good to. Mom and Dad have worked out their problems, and have been working together to keep the Underground safe. you should come visit soon!

Sans: Sounds great, pal. i can't wait to-

Sans stops talking and checks his phone. His eye lights went out and he grabbed Chara's arm.

Chara: Sans? What's wrong?

Sans: It's Mega.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why was his mind so disconnected? What was keeping him from acting out his thoughts? Why didn't he stop himself? The questions kept rushing through his mind but slowly escaping into the puddle of unwanted lewd thoughts that seemed to seep into his brain from god knows where._

_Without realizing, he buried his face into her breasts, and she let out a small kittenlike cry, before he took his hand and reached down to her crotch, and rubbed profusely._

_He felt like an outsider looking in on the event, with no control over it. How could he get back control? The thoughts seemed to melt, and in replacement came thoughts of Yuri._

_He only stopped when he felt a sticky sensation gushing from her. He was disgusted in himself._

_Yuri put her forearms on the table and arched her back, exposing herself to him. He slipped inside her, suppressing unwanted moans._

_He was saving this moment for something special, yet it was stolen from him by himself. He wished he could escape, like a ghost in his own mind, but it was no use. Somehow, he was trapped this grotesque way._

_Between small pants, Yuri projected, "Is this okay?"_

_It wasn't._

 

Y̸̧͈̥͈͇̥̘̒Ǫ̸̛̳͚͎̟̩̝̼͐̾͑̉͗ͅŲ̷̮̲̌̓͆͒͜ ̶̧̡̧͖͖̱͈͖̗͍̭̤̽͒̍̎̂́͛͛̆̚ͅK̸̡̛͉̳̦̭̖̜̳̠̫̻̱͛̀̽̎̎̐̂̕͜͝ͅN̴̨̢̧̩̱̖̤͈̞͉̞̩̠̬̊̓̋͑̀̌̃̐̔̈́̃͌͌̾͝ͅO̴̱̜͇͚̦̹̣͚̍W̵̧͇̹̼͓̠͉̳̠̳̤͆̈́͂͂̎̿̆̈́̈̽̔̿ ̷̢̢͔͍̳̙͓̜̥̟͍͇̤̿͂̓̎̓̃͋̌̈́̈́͑̆͠W̵̙̬̗͓̣͔̹͇͎̪̺̰̰̄̐͐͌̎H̸͈̗̲̦͚͕͔̲̮̮̘̳̋́̓̓̾͆̒̅̈͘͠͝Ǎ̸̧̡̤̹̣̭̼͎̪̪͎̙̯͙̬̉̀̈͐̏͗̉̈́͠͠͠T̷̮͈͎̼͚̮̹͎̺̹̭̲̬̻͆͘ͅ ̵͇͙̼̞̤̋̒Y̶̧̧͇̓̏̋͘Ǫ̶̣͚̣͕̣͎̫̮̬̘̒U̷̧̧̱̼̹̞̼̫̱͖̦̰̥̙̘͆̇̀̅̕̚̚͝ ̶̰̬͐̔̋̈́̾̉̒̋̏͌͝Ḑ̷̡̜͖͖̯͎̮͉̖̮̀̔̋̒̾̑̄́̓̌͛͝ͅI̵̺̮̻̣̳̼̭̾̈́̉͝D̶̛͚͓̺͖̟̩̫̰̲̭͓͛͐̾͐̉̈́̉̃̓͊͝͠ͅ.̴̛̀̍̽̎̐̔̈́̓̾̒̎̚͜͠.̶̢̗͚̟̏̋̾̓́̀̈́̑̀̎͊͑̚.̴̧̢̬̗͖̰̹̭̹̥̮̖͇̏͗̊͊͐͑̎̉͗̀̇̓

 

Mega shot up in his bed, and tried to steady his breathing. What the hell was that? It had to have been a bad dream, or good dream, depending on your perspective. He would never do that to...to...

Mega lost his train of thought for a moment after thinking about what he'd seen, but he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled the IV out of his arm.

Mega: Nope, nope, nope, not happening, not a change, never gonna think of that again!

Mega quickly stood up and took in his surroundings. He was in the Hotland lab, but in another section that seemed more medically based. He looked around, then he smirked to himself.

Mega: I wonder if there's any dogs in here. If there were, I bet it would be a ' _lab_ 'radore. heh, heh. Good to know my humor's still intact.

He looked around and scratched his head in confusion. 

Mega: Huh, i wonder where all the others ar---

Monika nearly kicked in the door and sprinted into the room clutching a defibrillator.

Monika: MEGA! ARE YOUR ALRIGHT!? IS YOUR HEART BEATING NORMALY!?!?

Mega: Woah, woah, woah! I'm good, M! I just took out my IV, I'm ok.

Monika slumped slightly, then she stood straight up again.

Monika: Wait, you're awake? How long have you been up?!

Mega: Chill, M. I've only woke up like a minute ago. How long have I been out?

Monika paused, and smiled slightly.

Monika: Oh you know...about a month.

Mega:...excuse me, wHAT!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I took the 'Dream' portion from a fic I read recently, thanks to cutieknickers for writing it!


	13. I changed my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made a decision.

Good news, everyone! (reference)

I am gonna continue the story into an act 2! I hope that everyone is excited about this, and happy with my choice.  
The next chapter of Dokitale will probably be released tomorrow, or tonight. See you guys then!  
-D

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, leave suggestions or comments bellow.


End file.
